possitive to be simple
by crypticyellow
Summary: "kalau kau tak bisa membuatku mencintaimu maka kau harus rela melepaskanku teme. oke?"/ AKU.MBUATMU.CINTA.KEPADAKU.SELAMANYA. ucap sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.


"Just want to say : "Happy reading :))"

**Disclaimer**: Masashi kishimoto

**Warning** : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung

**" Just leave this story if you dislike :) "**

**Summary : **

**"kalau kau tak bisa membuatku mencintaimu maka kau harus rela melepaskanku teme. oke?"/ . . . ucapa sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.**

**'Hidup itu simple jika kita berfikir positif'**

tapi kenyataannya adalah memiliki pemikiran positif itu tidaklah mudah! tapi seorang Namikaze naruto menyetujui kalimat tersebut.

naruto hanya ingin menjalani hari yang NORMAL tanpa gangguan dan masalah yang berat. siapa yang tidak mau hidup dengan nyaman? tanpa masalah yang berat? tanpa adanya kesedihan dan rasa sesak? aku rasa hidup nyaman itu tidak mungkin ada!

**'setiap orang yang hidup didunia pasti memiliki masalah'**

oke cukup sudah naruto berfikir berat hari ini. otaknya yang berharga ini (walau kata orang bodoh) sangatlah kasihan jika harus memikirkan hal yang berat seperti tadi. hiiiss...bisa-bisa rambut dikepalanya hangus terbakar atau yang lebih parah otaknya akan hangus memikirkan hal tersebut.. naruto harus menyiapkan otaknya yang berharga untuk belajar nanti. Dan semua pemikiran ini terjadi karena pernyataan bodoh dari sahabat baiknya Inuzuka Kiba yang mengatakan bahwa 'hidup akan lebih bermakna jika kita memiliki pacar!' haaah...pacaar? pacaar? paaaacaarr? itulah hal yang paling benci dipikirkan naruto dibandingkan belajar! kenapa? karena..bagaimana bisa naruto memiliki pacar jika orang yang disukainya malah menyukai orang lain! ya saat ini Namikaze Naruto menyukai Haruno Sakura! tapi tidak terbalas.

**~FLASHBACK ON~**

atap sekolah saat jam istirahat adalah tempat berkumpulnya kiba, shika, sasuke dan naruto untuk makan ataupun bergosip!

"naruto..." kiba yang sedang memakan rotinya tiba-tiba memanggil naruto.

"ada apa kiba?" jawab naruto sambil memakan ramen.

"kenapa sampai saat ini kau tidak memiliki pacar? apa kau tidak mau ada orang yang memperhatikanmu setiap saat?" tanya kiba tanpa basa-basi.

"aku mauu kibaa tapi..ini semua gara-gara teme sialan ini !" naruto melihat sasuke sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan sumpit ramen.

"aku? kenapa aku, dobe?" tanya sasuke sinis. tidak terima tuduhan naruto.

"karna sakura menyukaimu teme! dia tidak mau menerimaku menjadi pacarnya!" jawab naruto ketus.

"memang tidak ada gadis lain naruto? kan banyak gadis dikelas kita. atau kau mau dengan laki-laki?" tanya kiba sambil menggoda naruto.

"tidak..tidak..tidak..cintaku hanya untuk sakura!" jawab naruto yakin dan mengepalkan tangan.

"mendokusei..dari pada kau menjomblo seumur hidup karna sakura kenapa tidak mencari yang lain saja? dengan laki-laki lebih baik. apa lagi yang mencintaimu! " shikamaru bergumam sambil tidur menyender pada bahu kiba.

"benar kata shika, kau mesti mencari pacar naruto! kau mau menjomblo seumur hidup?" kata kiba penuh semangat.

"tapi siapa yang mau denganku kiba? semua gadis pasti lebih melirik teme dari pada aku! dan laki-laki mana yang mau denganku shika? mereka pasti takut dengan kau dan sasu-teme! kalian menyeramkan tau!" jawabku frustasi.

"bukan salahku dobe. mereka tidak boleh menyentuhmu sembarangan" jawab sasuke dengan wajah datar. namun sangat bersemangat dalam obrolan ini. 'karna kau milikku seorang'

"haah..kau menyebalkan teme! mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat denganku! kau membuatku menjadi tidak dilirik oleh gadis disekolah ini!" jawabku kesal.

"dari pada mencari gadis, kenapa tidak mencoba berpacaran dengan laki-laki saja naruto? aku bisa mencarikan laki-laki yang akan sangat mencintaimu melebihi nyawanya" semangat kiba menjelaskan pada sahabatnya naruto.

"heeh? seperti kau dan shika? tapi aku tidak tertarik kiba! aku cinta mati pada sakura!" jawabku penuh semangat!

"kalau tidak ada yang mau denganmu. ya sudah kau dengan ku saja dobe." seringai sasuke. 'karena tak akan ada yang mau denganmu naruto. akan kusingkirkan semua yang mendekatimu'

"OOOOGAAAAHHH" teriak naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**~FLASHBACK OFF~**

naruto berjalan gontai kekelasnya di lantai 2 tempat para siswa/i kelas 2 SMA akan belajar. naruto berjalan dengan tidak penuh semangat seperti biasanya. hingga tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang tanpa sengaja.

BRUUUUGHH

"maafkan aku, aku tidak hati-hati" ucap naruto sambil menunduk meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya.

"ya-a ti-dak ap-aa ahh.. ka-au ti-dak ap-apa-apa kan na-ruto-kun?" jawab hinata terbata-bata karena malu.

"ehh..hinata-chan kau tak apa, kau juga tak apa kan?tidak ada yang luka?" tanya naruto merasa bersalah karena menabrak seorang gadis.

"tak-apa na-ruto-kun" jawab hinata terbata dan merona sambil membereskan buku yang dibawanya.

"mari kubantu membawakannya hinata-chan" senyum lima jari andalan naruto dipamerkannya hingga terlihatlah susunan gigi rapihnya.

"te-rima-kasih na-ruto-kun" jawab hinata malu-malu.

mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas. ya, karena mereka sekelas. sepanjang jalan menuju kelas naruto melirik hinata. dia gadis yang cantik, manis, pintar dan pemalu. sungguh gadis yang baik untuk dijadikan pacar. ehh..?apa yang kaupikirkan naruto?tidak..tidak..sakura tetaplah yang terbaik, gadis yang paling kau cintai naruto. ketika mereka masuk kedalam kelas, banyak mata yang memandang mereka curiga. naruto yang bingung atas apa yang terjadi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"ada apa kalian memandangku dan hinata seperti itu?" tanya naruto dengan tampang polos dan memiringkat kepalanya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat manis.

'KAWAAAIIII~' batin teman-teman kelas naruto

"wuuaahh..kau manis sekali naruto. apa kau dan hinata sepasang kekasih sekarang?" tanya ino dengan centilnya.

"haa? oh tidak..tidak..aku hanya membantunya membawa buku. cintaku kan hanya untuk sakura-chan saja" jawab naruto ceria sambil melihat kearah sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"iihh..aku tidak sudi naruto. kalau kau sasuke baru kau boleh cinta padaku! karna aku hanya CINTA PADA SASUKE!" sakura berkata ketus dan membuang muka dari naruto.

"kau tega sekali sakura padaku" jawab naruto lemas dan menampilkan wajah sangat sedih.

"kau kejam sakura, naruto itu tidak kalah tampan kok dari sasuke." tenten membela naruto agar tidak terlalu bersedih.

naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan tampang yang lesu. untungnya sasuke belum datang sehingga dia tidak akan meledeknya yang ditolak lagi oleh sakura.

"sudahlah naruto..lupakan saja sakura" kiba menepuk bahuku memberi semangat.

"ckck..mendokusai, daripada dengan perempuan merepotkan itu lebih baik kau dengan laki-laki saja naruto" ucap shikamaru yang duduk dikursinya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ahhh..kau shika! dari kemarin kau selalu menyuruhku pacaran dengan laki-laki! memang siapa laki-laki yang kau maksud itu haah?"jawabku kesal karena shikamaru selalu saja mengulang-ngulang perkataan itu. dia kan tau kalau aku NORMAL!

"tuh orangnya ada dibelakangmu!" jawabnya malas. 'dasar polos sekali kau naruto'

naruto menengok kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud shikamaru. dan naruto hanya melihat sasuke seorang sedang berjalan kearahnya, lebih tepatnya berjalan kebangkunya yang berada disebelah bangku naruto.

"siapa shika? sasu-teme maksudmu?" jawabku bingung sambil menunjuk jari telunjukku krhadapan mukanya.

"hn. dobe" sasuke memberi salam seperti biasa. bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya dan kami sahabatnya.

"menurutmu siapa lagi naruto? sasuke tampan dan dipuja banyak gadis juga laki-laki" shikamaru melihat kearah naruto dengan tatapan yang..sulit dimengerti.

"si teme ini? iihh ogah! walaupun aku harus berpacaran dengan laki-laki, aku tidak sudi dengan teme! dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan!" tunjukku kapada sasuke. yang ditunjuk hanya memandangku dengan wajah datar.

"kau yakin dobe? cinta itu berawal dari benci loh" jawab sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya 'dan kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku'.

"aku yakin TEME! orang egois sepertimu mana tau tentang cinta!" jawabku yakin sambil menggembungkan pipi tanda marah.

"kita lihat saja nanti dobe. nanti kau pasti jatuh cinta kepadaku" jawab sasuke cuek sambil duduk di kurisnya.

"kau..jauh-jauh dariku teme! aku mau mencari pacar! jangan ganggu aku! dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku!" peringatanku padanya.

"hn." jawab sasuke sesukanya. 'ku yakinkan kau dobe, tak akan ada satupun gadis disekolah ini yang akan menjadi pacarmu. karena kau adalah milikku!'

kiba hanya melihat pertengkaran mereka dengan raut muka bingung 'kenapa sasuke menunjukkan cintanya selalu melalui pertengkaran' sedangkan shikamaru hanya melirik sasuke sekilas sambil tersenyum 'kau pasti jadi milik orang egois itu naruto'

TEEENG..TENGGGGG..TEEENGGG...

pelajaranpun dimulai dengan masuknya guru iruka kedalam kelas. tekatku adalah belajar dengan baik dan menjauhi sasu-teme!

sepulang sekolah naruto bertekat untuk mendekati sakura untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. namun tiba-tiba sakura datang ke tempat duduk sasuke dan mengajaknya pulang bersama, hati naruto benar-benar sakit dan hancur. 1 tahun naruto mengejar sakura dan ditolak, begitu juga sakura 1 tahun mengejar sasuke tapi selalu ditolak. tidakkah sakura menyerah dan berpaling pada naruto? harapan itu sepertinya semakin tidak ada.

"sasuke~ kita pulang bersama ya~?" sakura mengajak sasuke dengan nada suara mesra sambil memegang tangan sasuke.

"tidak." jawab sasuke malas dan menepis tagan sakura dari tangannya.

"ayoolah~ suke kita pulang bersama" usaha sakura terus membujuk sasuke.

naruto yang mulai tidak suka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas. namun tiba-tiba sasuke menarik tangannya.

"aku akan pulang dengan dobe ini" jawabnya santai sambil mengenggam tangan naruto.

"aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu teme!" jawab naruto ketus sambil berusa melepaskan tangannya.

"aku tidak terima penolakan dobe" jawabnya cuek dan menarikku agar pulang bersamanya.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN TANGANMU TEME! TIDAK KAH KAU TAU KAU SUNGGUH MEMUAKKAN! AKU BENCI KAU!" teriakku yang membuat seluruh kelas menatap pertengkaran kami berdua. sakura terlihat terkejut dengan tingka naruto. begitu juga kiba dan shika yang hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan heran. naruto akhirnya berlari cepat untuk menghindari semuanya. berlari pulang demi melupakan semua masalah hari ini. hidup itu penuh masalah.

sudah 1 minggu ini sejak kejadian dikelas itu naruto selalu berusaha menghindari bertemu sasuke baik itu dikelas (dengan tidak memandangnya, pindah tempat duduk di depan ataupun tidak berbicara padanya), menghilang disaat istirahat dan pulang lebih dulu. naruto merasa bersalah karena melampiaskan kemarahan dan kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mendapapatkan cinta sakura dengan marah kepada sasuke. tapi dia juga bersalah karena membuat sakura jatuh cinta kepada sasuke! ahh egoisnya diri naruto. walaupun naruto tau kalau teman-temanku berbisik-bisik kalau aku berubah dan sikapku seperti bukan diriku yang dulu naruto tetap bersikap cuek. masih dengan egonya.

**'Hidup itu simple jika kita berfikir positif'**

ahh..kata-kata itu seperti omong kosong sekarang. bagaimana mungkin ketika kau sakit hati cintamu tidak terbalas dan usahamu mendapatkan cintamu selama 1 tahun sia-sia kau masih bisa berfikir positif? itu menggelikan! ego yang akan bekerja disini!

hari ini naruto masuk kelas dengan tampang yang biasa saja dan juga malas. naruto sengaja datang tepat waktu untuk menghindari dihukum guru dan menghindari berlama-lama didalam kelas. dia takut berbicara dengan sasuke. ataupun membahas masalah yang kemarin. jujur ego naruto masih bekerja. tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu selalu berpikir positif.

-saat istirahat sekolah-

kiba menarik naruto keluar kelas dengan paksa. naruto hanya menurutinya saja, malas berdebat dengan kiba saat ini. naruto dibawa ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan kiba tentang permasalahan yang terjadi.

"masih marah dengan sasuke naruto?" tanya kiba sambil menatap dalam mata naruto.

"emm..tidak tau, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya saja kiba." jawab naruto malas.

"sikapmu padanya sungguh tidak adil naruto. kau tidak tau kan kalau sasuke itu terluka karena kau mengatakan benci padanya" kiba berkata dengan wajah yang seolah berkata - ada-apa-denganmu-.

"haa?dia kan manusia es! mana mungkin merasa terluka! justru aku yang terluka disini kiba! aku yang diacuhkan sakura karena teme sialan itu! dan teme dengan dinginnya mengacuhkan sakura!" jawabku dengan suara meninggi.

"bagaimana seseorang tidak terluka jika orang yang dia cintai mengatakan bahwa orang tersebut membenci dirinya! meskipun manusia es sekalipun naruto!" jawab kiba tiba-tiba emosi. "kau tau naruto...aku, kau, shika dan sasuke bersahabat sejak smp! dan sekarang hanya karena sakura kau membenci sahabatmu sendiri? orang yang selalu ada disisimu? apa tidak ada artinya waktu 5 tahun kita bersama sbagai sahabat?hanya karna sakura kau menghancurkan persahabatan ini naruto? tiba-tiba kiba berdiri dan meninggalkan naruto yang masih termenung dengan perkataan kiba.

'aku tau itu bukan salah sasuke..tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. baiklah jangan egois naruto! mari hadapi ini secara laki-laki!tetap berfikir posifit! dan semua pasti baik-baik saja!' tekatku dalam hati menyemangati diri sendiri.

"heem, aku harus bertemu sasuke untuk minta maaf" kata naruto yakin kepada dirinya sendiri dan segera kembali kekelas karena jam istirahat telah selesai.

-dilain tempat-

"kau bicara apa pada naruto kiba-koi~ ?" tanya sika sambil memeluk pinggang kiba tiba-tiba.

"lepaskan tanganmu shika! kau membuatku malu!" sinis kiba sambil berusa melepaskan pelukan tangan shika dari pinggangnya.

"malu~? untuk apa?kau kan pacarku kiba! mendokusei." ucap shika sambil menggoda kiba.

"hentikan shika! atau kau tak dapat jatah!" sungut kiba pada kekasihnya yang sangat tidak tau tempat dalam bermesraan.

"ck! ancamanmu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan aku tidak tidur seharian!" shika pun melepaskan pelukkannya. "jadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan rubah itu?"

"hanya mengatakan apa yang kau katakan padaku tentang perasaan sasuke pada terpendam sasuke kapada naruto. entah dia sadar atau tidak. tapi kurasa sasuke butuh kerja keras membuat naruto jatuh cinta padanya." ucap kiba sambil menghela nafas.

"yah, yang pentingkan kita sudah berusaha menyatukan mereka kiba-koi~" ucap shikamaru yang tiba-tiba mencium pipi kiba lalu lari menyelamatkan diri dari amukan kiba kekelas mereka.

"MATI KAU NANAS CUNGKRING!" teriak kiba dengan wajah merona total dan tawa dari beberapa orang yang ada disekitar kiba. penonton kemesraan shikakiba.

-dikelas-

"heem..ada yang melihat sasuke?" tanya naruto kepada teman-teman kelasnya ketika naruto tiba dikelas.

"kau bodoh ya naruto?sasuke tidak masuk karena sakit. tadi kan diawal absen sudah dikatakan." jawab tenten.

"oh ya?hehehee..aku tidak memperhatikanya tenten-chan~" ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum limajari andalannya. "memang sasuke sakit apa tenten-chan?"

"tidak tau, kau kan sahabatnya harusnya kau lebih tau naruto?" tanya tenten bingung.

"biasa tenten-chan naruto sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu. seperti anak kecil saja" perkataan shikamaru sontak membuat naruto terkejut dan membuat seluruh siswa/i dikelas histeris.

"benarkah naruto dan sasuke pacaran shika?" tanya ino antusias."ternyata perasaanku selama ini benar! sasuke dan naruto itu kekasih! dimana ada naruto disitu ada sasuke!" semangat ino menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"APA? BUKAN begitu ino! NANAS! kau menyebarkan gosip!" teriak naruto malu dengan apa yang diucapkan shika.

"jangan malu-malu lagi naruto. kau tau kan sasuke mencintaimu hingga menolak semua gadis yang mencintainya dari smp hingga sekarang." shika berlalu begitu saja menuju tempat duduknya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

naruto sangat kanget dengan apa yang shikamaru katakan hingga tidak bisa bergerak dan membalas perkataan shikamaru. apa benar sasuke menyukainya? kenapa bisa? sejak kapan?dan naruto hanya melihat sakura menatap marah kearahnya. hati naruto menjadi sangat sakit dan juga malu.

"sebaiknya kita menjenguk sasuke sepulang sekolah nanti naruto" tiba-tiba kiba datang dan mengajukan pendapatnya. "hanya kau, aku dan shika! yang lain bisa lain hari saja!" ujar kiba sambil melihat sinis kearah sakura.

pelajaran selanjutnnya pun dimulai dengan sangat tenang. namun tidak dengan hati dan pikiranku yang masih saja memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kiba dan shika.

tanpa disadari naruto kiba dan shika sedang menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk menyatukan sasuke dan naruto.

-kediaman Uchiha-

setelah pulang sekolah sesuai janji kiba dan shika mau menjenguk sasuke bersama naruto, tapi mereka malah menyuruh naruto pergi duluan. naruto jadi bertanya-tanya kemana mereka ya? ahh..perasaan naruto jadi tidak enak. 10 menit naruto masih setia berdiri agak jauh dari depan gerbang rumah sasuke. masih bingung memutuskan untuk masuk atau menunggu kiba dan shika agar masuk bersama. namun kaki naruto terasa pegal. jadi di kuputuskannya untuk masuk saja. rumah yang mewah sekali. walaupun rumahku juga sebanding dengannya. ketika naruto menghampiri gerbangnya lebih dekat penjaga yang ada disanapun membukakan pintu disertai senyum ramah. karena sudah terbiasa melihatku, karena orangtua sasuke dan orangtuaku bersahabat sejak sekolah dulu.

"tuan naruto silahkan masuk. anda mau minum apa?" ucap salah satu maid menghampiriku.

"seperti biasa saja dan bagaimana keadaan sasuke?" tanyaku sambil berjalan bersama dengan maid tersebut.

"tuan sasuke sedang istirahat dikamarnya. tapi dari tadi dia tidak mau meminum obatnya. perlu saya antar tuan?" maid itu memastikan.

"tidak usah. saya akan pergi sendiri" jawabku sambil menghela nafas dan langsung menuju ke kamar sasuke yang ada dilantai 2.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"siapa?" suara parau sasuke terdengar dari dalam kamarnya.

"aku" jawab naruto singkat."aku masuk ya teme" naruto membuka pintu dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur sasuke.

"mau apa kau kesini? bukannya kau membenciku dobe?" sinis sasuke yang setengah berbaring diranjangnya.

"kau sakit teme? orang sepertimu sakit?sungguh menggelikan" ucap naruto tak kalah sinis.

" belum menjawab pertanyaanku dobe." jawab sasuke sambil melihat naruto dengan deat glare andalannya.

"sudahlah jangan melihat ku begitu suke-chan" ucap naruto menggoda. "kau belum meminum obatmu?" naruto melihat tumpukan obat yang ada dimeja dekat kasur sasuke.

"hn." jawaban yang entah apa artinya. "dan jangan menggunakan chan padaku dobe." sinis sasuke.

"hahaa..baiklah teme-chan, jadi kenapa kau belum meminum obatmu?kau takut minum obat teme?" goda naruto dengan mata yang menyelidik.

"..." 'dia sudah tidak marah?'

"ayolah teme-chan, kalau kau tidak minum obat bagaimana bisa sembuh ha?" naruto memandang sasuke dengan melipat tangan didadanya.

"..." 'kenapa dia datang sendiri kesini?dimana shikakiba?'

"ne. kau marah teme?" tanya naruto dengan wajah polos dan kepala yang dimirngkan.

"..." 'kau manis sekali uke-ku. kalau tidak sakit aku pasti akan menyerangmu dan menjadikanmu milikku sutuhnya.'

"haah..kau itu memang menyebalkan. cepat minum obatmu! wajahmu sudah memerah tuh, mirip dengan tomat!" jawabku kesal karena di diamkan oleh sasuke. "sebelum itu aku kesini untuk minta maaf teme. sikapku padamu kemarin berlebihan. aku tau aku yang salah karena marah padamu tanpa alasan yang jelas" dikatupkannya telapak tangan naruto didada sambil membukkuk meminta maaf.

'ini bukan karna sakit dobe, tapi karna kau!' batin sasuke. "hn. akan kumaafkan kau. tapi ada syaratnya." seringai sasuke memandang naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"ahh..memaafkan saja kenapa harus ada syaratnya teme? kau menyebalkan!" naruto menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ngambek.

'manisnya...tahan suke..kau harus bisa menaklukkannya' batin sasuke... "itu salahmu sendiri .kau mau apa tidak dobe? syaratnya mudah kok." seringai sasuke makin lebar.

"hentikan seringaimu itu teme! kau membuatku takut!" naruto mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. "apa syaratnya? akan kulakukan untukmu!" tantang naruto dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi.

"mudah. kau kemarilah!" perintah sasuke masing dengan seringai di wajahnya dan sekarang terlihat mesum dimata naruto.

"untuk apa? tunggu...kau tidak akan me-rape ku kan teme?! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SAMPAI BERANI MERAPE KU!" naruto mulai waspada dengan menyilangkan tangannya membentuk huruf X didepan dadanya. 'walaupun teme-baka ini sedang sakit aku harus tetap waspada. aku tidak mau dirape olehnya.'

'tumben otaknya dobe ini berkerja cepat. ahh..kemana otak lambannya?aku memerlukannya saat ini' miris sasuke dalam hati. "tidak akan dobe. aku hanya mau melakukan "itu" denganmu kalau kau sudah menjadi kekasihku!" ucap sasuke menyakinkan naruto.

"benarkah? emm..tunggu..kau bilang aku menjadi kekasihmu teme? apa maksudnya?" naruto mulai berfikir dan menjauh sedikt lagi dari sasuke.

'haahh..ternyata otak lambatnya memang masih bekerja' batin sasuke."menurutmu dobe? kalau aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku itu artinya aku mencintaimu dobe!" sasuke menatap mata biru naruto dengan yakin.

"ohh..kau mencintaiku.." loading naruto dalam berfikir sambil menatap onyx sasuke lekat.

"jadi cepat kemarilah.." perintah sasuke cepat. 'kenapa daya pikirnya menjadi sangat lambat soal cinta sih?padahal tadi dia berfikir cepat kalau tentang me-rape! ini tidak adil.'

"APPPAAAA?ka-au..men-cintai-ku?MENCINTAIKU SUKE?" histeris naruto dengan wajah merona dan malu. 'ternyata yang dibilang kibashika benar'

"kau baru menyadarinya?dasar dobe. aku sudah MENCINTAIMU sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dobe. sejak kecil, waktu kau berkunjung kerumahku yang dulu. walaupun tempat tinggal kita berjauhan dulu dan baru bertemu kembali masa di smp, tapi perasaanku padamu tidak berubah. bahkan semakin mencintaimu lebih lagi setiap harinya. walaupun kau tidak tau dan mencintai orang lain. tidak pernah mengganggap cinta dan perhatianku ada." jelas sasuke untuk pertama kalinya berbicara panjang sambil menghela nafas berat.

"tapi kupikir kau hanya perhatian padaku seperti sahabat teme. sama seperti shikakiba" naruto bingung dan juga merasa aneh dalam hatinya. 'kenapa aku baru tau'

"sahabat?jangan samakan aku dengan mereka! CINTA naruto..aku menunjukkan CINTAKU padamu. selalu ada untukmu! memberikan segalanya untukmu! menjagamu dari siapapun yang mencoba mendekatimu dobe!" nada sasuke terdengar frustasi dengan nafas yang berat sambil mengacak-acak surai revennya. "bahkan shika dan kiba lebih cepat menyadari perasaanku padamu dobe." sasukepun akhirnya terbatuk-batuk.

"teme kau baik-baik saja?"naruto pun khawatir dan mendekati sasuke sambil mengambil gelas minum diatas meja dekat kasur sasuke. "minum ini teme. dan cepat minum obatmu! kita akan bicarakan lagi nanti setelah kau sehat!" naruto memilih obat yang ada diatas meja dan duduk disamping kasur berhadapan denngan sasuke. "kau sakit apa sih sebenarnya?"

"dobe, aku menagih janjimu. syarat yang kuajukan itu kau harus membantuku minum obat dan menemaniku disini hingga aku sembuh." ucapnya dengan wajah datar mengacuhkan pertanyaan naruto. 'tidak elit jika naruto mengetahui aku sakit karena strees memikirkannya'

"membantumu minum obat? memangnya kau tak bisa minum obat sendiri apa teme?" naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "ini obatmu teme." naruto menyerahkan obat tersebut kepada sasuke.

"masukkan air itu kedalam mulutmu dobe. jangan diminum!" perintah sasuke.

"haah..kalau kau tidak sakit, aku malas melakukannya teme. permintaanmu aneh-aneh saja." lalu naruto melakukan apa yang sasuke minta.

sasuke memasukkan obatnya kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto. naruto bingung, namun dia memilih diam. semakin dekat wajah sasuke dan akhirnya bibir sasukepun mencium bibir naruto sambil menyalurkan air dalam mulut naruto kedalam mulutnya untuk diminum. naruto yang kagetpun hanya bisa terbengong atas apa yang dilakukan sasuke. setelah sasuke meminum obatnya dari air di dalam mulut naruto, lidah sasuke langsung bergerak kedalam mulut naruto. mejelajahi setiap inci mulut naruto dan mencoba bermain dengan lidah naruto. naruto yang tidak mengerti dan tidak menyadari malah mencoba menjauhkan lidah sasuke dari mulutnya dan lidahnya. hal itu malah membuat sasuke senang dan semakin bersemangat mencium naruto lebih dalam. dengan tangan sasuke yang menahan kepala naruto agar tidak menjauh dan tangan satunya melingkar dipinggang naruto. napas keduanya mulai terengah-engah. akhirnya sasukepun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

sasuke bergeser dari tempatnya dan menarik naruto dalam pelukaannya. merekapun berbaring bersama dikasur sasuke. naruto membenamkan kapalanya di dada bidang sasuke, menyembunyikan rona merah agar tidak terlihat sasuke. lama mereka terdiam. sasuke hanya diam sambil memeluk naruto erat.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu teme? kenapa menciumku? kenapa menyukaiku?" tanya naruto yang mulai menstabilkan nafasnya dan juga debaran jantungnya. naruto masih bingung kenapa sasuke yang sempurna ini bisa menyukainya.

"mencintaimu dobe." ralat sasuke "tak bisakah kau dengar dan kau rasakan dobe?" sasuke semakin mendekatkan kepala naruto ke dadanya agar naruto bisa mendengarkan suara jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"jantungku ini hanya bisa berdebar kencang seakan meloncat keluar, ketika kau berada didekatku, ketika aku memikirkanmu, ketika aku membayangkan kau membalas cintaku naruto dan menjadi milikku selamanya." jawab sasuke dengan suara parau karna mulai mengantuk akibat efek samping obat yang diminumnya.

"aku tidak tau kau begitu mencintaiku teme" muka naruto semakin memerah mendengar suara jantung sasuke yang berdebar keras. membuar jantungnya ikut berdebar.

"hn. sekarang kau tau kan dobe. kau sudah membuatku sakit. sekarang kau harus bertanggungjawab. temani aku tidur dobe. peluk aku agar aku yakin kau tak akan pernah pergi menjauh dariku." jawab sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"teme, kenapa aku yang membuatmu sakit?" naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan sasuke.

"hn.? saat kau bilang kau membenciku. itu membuatku merasa mati dobe. aku takut kehilanganmu! aku takut kau benar-benar benci padaku." suara sasuke semakin melemah karena mengantuk. "kau membuatku banyak bicara dobe. aku mengantuk. jangan pernah lepaskan pelukkanmu naruto. aku sangat mencintaimu" sasukepun tertidur sambil memeluk erat naruto.

"selamat tidur suke" narutopun meraih selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka. sambil tersenyum naruto pun tertidur dengan memeluk erat tubuh sasuke dan menjadikan debaran jantung sasuke sebagi lagu penghantar tidur.

tanpa mereka sadari kiba dan shika dengan setia memperhatikan mereka melalui pintu kamar sasuke yang terbuka. mereka akhirnya pulang dengan senyum yang bahagia karena akhirnya sasuke bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada sang bodoh naruto.

-keesokan paginya di kamar sasuke-

sinar mentari pagipun mencoba menyusup masuk kedalam kamar sang bungsu Uchiha. membuat pemuda bersurai pirang menggelung menyamankan diri agar sinar matahari tidak menyakitkan matanya yang masih setia untuk tetap tidur. namun hanya beberapa saat hingga si pirang menyadari ada yang salah disini.

'kenapa hangat dan nyaman sekali? rasanya ini bukan gulingku yang biasanya' narutopun mulai membuka matanya. saat dia membuka matanya tiba-tiba kelopak matanya dicium, lalu pipinya pun dicium. dengan berat dia membuka mata. dan melihat sasuke yang sedang memandanginya. sambil tersenyum dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"pagi teme.." sapa naruto masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"pagi dobe.." sasuke menunjukkan senyum manis yang hanya ia tujukan kepada naruto..

1...2...3... loading complete!

"WAAAAAAAA" teriak naruto dengan semburat merah dimukanya sambil mendorong sasuke dan sukses membuat telinga sasuke tuli sesaat.

"hn. dobe. mukamu merah seperti tomat. jadi ingin memakannya dobe" sasuke mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan naruto sambil menyeringai.

"DIAM KAU TEME!" sambil membuang muka agar mukanya tidak semakin merah. "apa kau sudah baikan teme? masih sakitkah?" bertanya masih dengan membuang muka.

"hn. kau khawatir?" masih menatap naruto dengan seringainya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto.

"tentu saja! dan Jangan menatapku begitu teme! kau membuatku risih!"naruto mendorong wajah sasuke yang terus mendekat.

"jadi dobe, setelah pernyataanku kemarin dan setelah kita TIDUR bersama. kita sekarang sepasang kekasih kan?" sasuke menekankan kata TIDUR pada kalimatnya. "aku tidak terima penolakkan dobe." masih mendekatan wajahya kearah naruto.

"eeh? emm..itu aku tidak tau teme. aku tidak yakin. aku menyukaimu sebagai shabat pasti, tapi sebagai kekasih aku tidak tau,,, tapi akupun berdebar mendengar pernyataanmu, aku tidak yakin bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintai..emm itulah" jawab naruto malu-malu sambil menjauhkan wajah sasuke yang semakin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sasuke diwajahnya.

"seperti aku mencintaimu!" jawab sasuke. "lalu bagaimana? aku tidak menerima penolakan dobe." sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

"teme..jauhkan wajahmu!" tolak naruto sekuat tenaga. "kupikir aku akan memberikan kesempatan kepadamu teme. untuk membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. walau akau tidak yakin bisa teme. aku masih mencintai sakura."

"hn. baiklah berarti kau sekarang KEKASIHKU! ingat itu dobe! aku yakin aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, walaupun cintaku padamu pasti jauh lebih besar. tapi aku yakin aku bisa. asal kau mau mambuka hatimu untukku! memandangku! hidup itu simple dobe jika kau berfikiran positif! " ucap sasuke sambil mendorong naruto tidur kembali dan mencium bibir naruto dengan penuh cinta dan sedikit nafsu.

naruto terkejut dengan apa yang sasuke ucapkan diakhir kalimat naruto berusaha melepaskan bibirnya untuk bisa berbicara "kau tau kata-kata itu teme? kau tau dari mana? BERHENTI MENCIUMKU TEME! oh ya kalau aku tidak bisa mencintaimu kau harus rela melepaskanku teme. oke?" ucap naruto dengan nafas yang memburu dan tangan yang menghalangi wajah sasuke yang mendekat.

"segala tentangmu aku tahu semuanya! semuanya~. oh ya dobe, bibirmu adalah candu untuk ku. dan aku akan menciummu setiap hari. setiap saat. . . .SELAMANYA" ucapan sasuke penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya dengan seringai mesum sasuke menghiasi wajahnya dan bibirnya langsung menyerang bibir naruto kembali.

dengan sekuat tenaga naruto menjauhkan sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. akhirnya naruto menggigit lidah sasuke yang ada didalam mulutnya. ciuman panas itupun berakhir dengan sukses. dengan sekuat tenaga narutopun berteriak

"TOOLONG AKU! SASUKE KAU MEEEEEESSSUUUUMMM..."

'oke hidup itu pasti ada saja masalah. satu masalah selesai pasti akan muncul maslah yang baru. dan bagiku malahku sekarang adalah menghadapi kemesuman sasuke uchiha.' ratap naruto pada nasibnya dan masalah barunya.

'kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku naruto! kau milikku selamanya' seringai sasuke semakin melebar pagi ini karena apa yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan. (walau masih butuh perjuangan panjang).

tanteyuu sudah mau dibaca yang gaje ini XD

maaf banyak typo..

RnR :))


End file.
